cjs_imagination_worksfandomcom-20200214-history
Imera
(by Izumi Kōhei) |alias = |viz = |gender = Female |Birthdate = July 30 |Constellation = Aptenodytes |Blood Type = ??? |Age = 16 |Species = Neighbor |Height = |Weight = |Hair = White |Eye = Light green |Skin = Fair |Status = Alive |Country = Aftokrator |Affiliation = House Aspida, Border |Branch = Tamakoma Branch |Rank = A |Team = Ariyoshi Unit Hairein's Expedition Force (former) |Team Rank = A-Rank No. 09 |Occupation = Neighbor Combatant Border Combatant |Position = Shooter |Solo Position Rank = |Solo Overall Rank = |Mentor = Izumi Kōhei |Pupil = |Teammates = Ariyoshi Shinako (Operator) Morimi Kazue Hanai Sumika Ikari Mayu (Operator) |Relatives = Nychta (foster sister) |Rival = |Love = Izumi Kōhei |Main = Asterias Viper Hound Asteroid Shield |Subs = Viper Meteora Scorpion Bagworm |Type = Black/Normal |Usage Points = 4523 (Viper) |Enlistment Usage Points = |Techniques = |Side Effect = |Voice Jap = Ōkubo Rumi |Voice Eng = }} is a Neighbor from Aftokrator. After being left behind on Earth, she joined Border and joined Ariyoshi Unit on Ariyoshi Shinako's recommendation. She is also the wielder of the Black Trigger Asterias. Appearance Imera is of average height, and she has fair skin. She has long white hair with two braids in the front and a single curly hair on top of her head. She has light green eyes than can be quite intimidating. She can normally be seen with a mischievous grin on her face. She is quite well-endowed and she has a fit body, causing people to believe she is older than she actually is. She likes to wear revealing clothing, which only asserts this belief. She has two black horns on the side of her head, proof that she is a Black Trigger user. In her Neighbor uniform, she wears a black sleeveless shirt with a diamond-shaped cutout on the chest and a cut down that middle that allows it to flare out like a cape. She also has tall black shorts and black boots. She will often wear a black cape over the outfit. Personality Imera is loud and assertive, and she is never afraid to speak up. She never backs down from a challenge, which gets her into trouble sometimes. She is cunning and sly like a fox, and she finds great joy in tricking people. She loves playing pranks, so the people around her always have to be careful lest they fall victim. Her cunning nature causes some people to be mistrustful of her, which she argues she is very trustworthy. She can be quite charming and persuasive, not shying away from sweet-talking people. This is what keeps people from completely mistrusting her. Despite what people seem to think, she is very compassionate, and she can never turn her back on someone in need. She likes to be a "hero" and save people in distress. However, she is very impulsive about these things and rarely thinks before acting. She is more likely to "wing it" than to think of an actual plan. History Imera's mother died giving birth to her, so she never knew her. Her father raised her for a few years, then abandoned her as soon as he thought she could take care of herself. She wandered around by herself for a few years, having to learn to fight in order to survive. She eventually stumbled across a girl her age that was being robbed by two men. Imera stepped in to stop the men, and she ended up beating them up. The girl wanted to thank her, so she took Imera to her house. She said her name was Nychta, and she was the daughter of the head of House Aspida. House Aspida ended up taking Imera in and caring for her. She was assigned to be Nychta's personal bodyguard, and the two girls became very close in the process. Nychta was very curious about Earth, and she often talked to Imera about wanting to go. Imera promised that they would go together one day. Imera was trained in combat in order to protect Nychta. When she 13, she received a Black Trigger, Asterias. After hearing from the head of House Aspida about an expedition force being formed by Hairein. She volunteered herself to join it, knowing that they would be going to Earth. She told Nychta she would go to find out more about Earth, then she would come back and bring her, too. She went and fought in the second large-scale invasion. After finding out that Hyuse was to be abandoned, she stayed behind as well to support him. Ariyoshi Shinako had been injured in the invasion and couldn't fight, so Ariyoshi Unit was missing their ace. She went to the Upper Management and requested them to allow Imera to join her unit, saying she would take responsibility if anything bad happened. They allowed it, and Imera joined the unit as a Shooter. Triggers and Abilities Black Trigger : This is a Black Trigger that allows the user to create Trion spheres that can execute various attacks. The spheres can be large or small to control the power of the attack. They can set to go off when the user wills it, after a certain amount of time, or when something touches it. This Trigger is ideal for setting traps. It takes a great amount of imagination and strategy to utilize properly. * : The spheres sprout spikes to impale the target. They can either sprout in all directions or in a specified direction. The user can hold a sphere with spikes to use as a bladed weapon. * : The spheres shoot small bullets similar to Asteroid. The bullets can shoot in one spot, shoot in a specified pattern, or hone in on the target. The smaller the bullets, the faster but less powerful they are. * : The spheres shoot a large beam that consumes a lot of Trion. The beam is similar to a Vander's beam. A large beam can obliterate a Trion body in one hit. * : The spheres emit Trion in the form of smoke. This is mostly used as a cover to escape, hide, or lay traps. * : The spheres explode. This is mostly used in traps. * : The spheres stretch into flat barriers that can be used for defense, capture, or blocking off paths. The user can also use it as a platform to walk on. Other Triggers Viper: This is the Gunner Trigger that she uses the most. Because of her experience with the Bullet Form of Asterias, she is capable of making up patterns on the spot. Meteora: Her Meteora is very powerful because of her high Trion capacity. She mostly uses this in combination with Viper or Hound to create Tomahawk and Salamander respectively. Hound: She mainly relies on Viper to attack, but she uses this for surprise attacks or when she can't predict her opponent's movements. Asteroid: She uses Asteroid when she needs pure firepower. Scorpion: While she is mainly a Shooter, she often attacks with Scorpion. She combines her melee attacks with her bullets to create a very offensive fighting styles. Shield: She uses this to defend herself against attacks she can't dodge. Her Shield is very powerful because of her high Trion capacity. Bagworm: Like most Border agents, she uses this for stealth. Parameters Normal Trigger Black Trigger Other Abilities Agility: She is very fast and can use almost anything as a means to supplement her mobility. Cunning plans: She is very sneaky, and she comes up with cunning plans. This often involves her laying traps and playing mind games with her opponent. Composite bullets: Under Izumi's tutelage, she has learned how to use Composite Bullets. She can combine cubes in 3-4 seconds. Trivia *Her favorite food is . *Current concern: . *The name of her Black Trigger, Asterias (αστερίας) means "starfish" in Greek. *House Aspida was named after the Greek word ασπίδα (aspída), which means "shield." Quotes *''"I only serve my master, the head of House Aspida, and Nychta. Everything I do, I do for their benefit."'' Gallery Imera chibi.png|Imera's chibi